In a laser induced breakdown spectroscopy system, a laser is used to generate a plasma or spark on a sample surface. Electromagnetic radiation from the plasma is analyzed using a spectrometer to determine the elemental makeup of the sample. Thus, the brighter the plasma, the stronger the signal which can be analyzed. A high-peak-power, Q-switched, stable-resonator laser is typically used or desired in LIBS systems. But, in portable hand carried LIBS devices, a stable resonator design can occupy too much space due to a long laser cavity or resonator length.